This invention relates to precast concrete base or foundation for equipment installation, and particularly to holding down, and leveling, and absorbing the vibrational energy of such equipment.
The object of this invention is to provide a fairly easy installation of equipment upon a standardized precast concrete base. A further purpose is to have a base field-assemblable of standard precast components. Yet another purpose is to provide a base that is adjustable to the mounting dimensions of a particular piece of equipment. Another purpose is to provide a base which can be easily leveled. Still a further purpose of this invention is to change this precast foundation into an inertia base, simply by rotating the angle iron legs, and installing four spring isolators, making it into a floating base, that will dissipate vibrational energy.